lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Legandies
Intro Legandies is a warrior born of a Saiyan mother and a Rhelomathi father on Planet Earth. He currently resides on Earth as one of its protectors and is this dimension's astral copy/dimensional version of another dimension's,Ultimate Cam and the other Chosen . Because of his unique biological make up, he is extremely powerful and may be one of the most powerful of each of the races he is a part of and carries traits of both races. Thus this why his parents named him Legandies or Legan which in Rhelo means "Legend among the people". Apperance Like said before, Legandies carries traits from both of the races he is born from. He carries the Saiyan trait of spiky black hair and also like the saiyans it never changes and stays how it was since birth. Along with that he carries the traits of a Rhelomathi too, having slightly darker skin than what a normal full blooded Saiyan usually has and being tall for his age. Along with these he doesn't age like humans due being Saiyan he ages slower. Legandies usually wears a training gi on, but on some occasions can be seen wearing casual human outfits as well although he doesn't find it as comfortable. Personality Legandies has a unique personality compared to the rest of his peoples, being very compassionate and caring. He can be a very positive person and will support others all the way, although if you look in his eyes, a deep sadness lies there. He often ponders his place in the world and his destiny but he does know one thing, that he will change the world for the better or for the worse. He can be very happy and energetic if you get to know it, but he has a built up rage against the world and everyone in it. He has a high moral of justice and if he sees something that is unjust he will instantly correct the error. He also tends to doubt himself often, getting in his own way of unlocking his true potential of becoming a powerful asset to the universe. Because of this he unconsciously has set up mental limits for himself that don't entirely exist but only is in his mind set. He is not very open to help, and because of this he tends to only like working alone. He is not very trusting either which causes him to think of people very lowly. Biography Before Birth In a time before Legandies's birth and even in a time before time itself it was prophecized that there would be a powerful warrior with the amount of power that no other rivaled, would tip the balance of the universe that would change it forever. It was said that the warrior would be born into a family of that was not warriors themselves, and the warrior would outclass them in every way. It was not said whether the warrior would change the universe for the good or bad, but rather he would be a powerful asset to either one of the sides. It also stated that the warrior would be cursed with horrible fortune in the early years of his life, being cast out of everywhere he/she went and he/she would be parentless which would cause them to wonder aimlessly looking for their purpose in the world before their destiny will be revealed to them. Thus then they will go on a long journey to find their purpose, and when it is truly revealed, their true potential will be unlocked and he/she will meet up with the other warriors from dimensions seperated to make a great change to all the universes, thus ending the prophecy.This was known as The Prophecy of The Chosen. Trillions of years later, a lone male crash landed on the planet Earth and met a young woman who he soon fell in love with and impregnated and after the 9 months past and the baby was born the parents (along with everyone else) died in an explosion in the Hospital. Alone, the Baby survived, but not before his father muttered the word "Legandies". Birth to Early Childhood (1059-1064) Being Orphanated and alone,Legandies early life was off to a terrible start.When he was extremely young,he wandered from city to city looking for some place to live and someone to take care of him.When he turned 2 years old,Legandies began to notice that he was stronger, faster, and smarter than the other people around him,even people that were 20 years older than him.He than began to get the idea to help others where it is needed.He then began to become a thief and learned how to steal things without anybody noticing it.He then began to give the things he stole to people who really needed it like the homeless.He also began to work with other thieves to become a con man to con people into buying things,giving him money,or making large bets on fixed games or challenges.When he turned 2 1/2 the police eventually caught up with them and raided the "Pit"(what they called the place where thieves meet up to trade objects or a safe place to rest) where Legandies lived.The police captured almost everyone there before lone thief,yet to be captured, lit a match and set the place on fire as a diversion.Legandies then took the opportunity to help some of his friends by attacking the Police from behind,and knocking some unconscious.Other policemen rushed to the scene and attacked Legan with weapons such as Guns.The bullets did no good damage to Legan,only slightly bruising him,he then attacked the confused policemen knocking out the rest.Legandies began to make his escape with the others but not before he began to notice that one of his friends that was around his age was stuck under a large wooden column.Instead of leaving,Legandies went back to help his friend,slowly and carefully lifting the 400 pound collumn of his friends anckle and helped him to safety.Right before he could leave,he was attacked by 10 more officers,who shot at him.Seconds after an explosion occurred that tookout about 3 city blocks infront of and behind due to the fire reaching the gas lines and furnace in the back of the hideout,exploding the entire area.Luckily for the police men,Legan noticed this a split second before it happened,lifting and launching the men away from the blast zone and into garbage cans.Caught in the explosion,the boy was rendered unconscious when Police searched the wreakage,who took him to the hospital. Legandies then spent a full year in that of a healing coma.When he awoken,news paper articles were written about his long recovery.About 6 months after awakening,Legan was sent to an orphanage where he spent most of his Early childhood.When he got there he was almost immedieately classified as an outsider and had almost to no friends with no one to talk to.When he turned 4 he noticed that he was getting stronger and stronger each year that passed.As he began to grow he grew stronger and faster,he could now easily outrun and outmuscle everyone he came in contact with.He began to become more agressive also as he had gotten older and began to realize when he turned 5 that he now enjoyed to sport of fighting others.He would get into many fights often just for the kicks of it,even those of in thier teenage years,he beat them on after another thus gaining respect from everyone there.When he reached the age of 5 1/2,he began attending underground Ultimate Fighting matches,selling candy bars and anything he could salvage to sell.He did this to get to watch fights,but needed a way to get in without suspiciousness. Early Childhood to Late (1065-1069) About A half of a year passes before Legandies is a regular at the fight club.He watched fight after fight and analyzed all the moves that the fighters did before he began to believe that he was ready to enter the ring.During his time there,he had become close friends with the Club owner,Mr.Tuk and his daughter,Clara.He began to ask regularly about him entering the ring,but everytime he was turned down.So after about 4 weeks after his last attempt to ask Mr.Tuk to join in,Legandies snuck into the locker rooms where the players change and used his superspeed(at that time he was just a little bit over Mach 2) from there to put his name on the fighting list.After about 3 matches,it was finally his time to shine.He had paired himself with Katanga,the strongest and best fighter there that was undefeated with a record of 27-0When he entered the ring,the crowd burst into laughter yelling "Is this some kind of joke?" His opponent also didn't take him seriously,saying "I'll go easy on you kid" This began to fuel Legan's rage and the second the match began,Legan leaped into the air and Superman punched Katanga square in the face,knocking him out cold.The crowd grew silent as the ref called the K.O,before getting up and giving him a standing ovation.After the fight Katanga congratulated him on his first win as a fighter and apologized for not taking Legandies seriously.Happy and filled with Pride,Legandies walked up into Mr.Tuks office to tell him I told you so.Tuk was so impressed by Legans performance that he said he could become a regular fighter. About a year passes by and Legans name was known by all in the City,calling him the "Little Legend".On one account Clara said "He fights with the anger of a enraged Bull" He had crushes every opponent that was thrown his way and was on a undefeated streak of 500-0.He had also been adopted by Mr.Tuk and was extremely happy by this.Legandies's life seemed to have turned for the better,until one match destroyed everything.Some wealthy men came to Legandies's match and placed bets,but not on him.When he quickly won the match in less than 2 minutes,the Wealthy Men were furious.So they sent some men to go find Legandies and to make sure he wouldn't be fighting alot anymore(if you know what I mean). Although Legan was no were to be found.So they went for the next best thing,they raided his home and attacked Mr.Tuk to tell them where he is.Refusing,Mr.Tuk was then beaten to a bloody pulp which seconds later caused him to die.When Legandies and Clara came home,they were ambushed with searing pain.But it was no time to grieve,knowing that they would eventually be found Legandies urged Clara to leave with him.Clara refused to leave her fathers side and screamed at Legandies,telling him it was all his fault.Angry,Legandies left Clara with her father,never to return again. In another 2 years time,the name of "The Little Legend" quickly faded away.Although Legan had made another name for himself,"The Wandering Guardian".In the short time of a year Legandies had wandered Half way across the planet,helping others when they were in deep peril.He seemed to be a ghost,vanishing from place to place the without a sound.He always stayed under the radar,and when people finally noticed him it was too late he was long gone.He only traveled by foot,and always paid for things with cash,leaving little for anybody to follow him with. Early Teens to Current (1070-1071) Another short year passes before Legandies begins to question his Biological abilities.He began to often ponder his place in the universe and his origins.After about a couple of months of doing this,he sees on the news,a professor that had won multiple awards that lived in West City.He believed that the scientist had the answer to his questions so he made his way to West City.When arriving,he was suprised at how large the city actually was and doubted he would find the university that the professor worked in on foot,so he began to leap over the buildings before finding the building.He worked along side the scientist to try and answer these questions,taking multiple DNA samples of his blood.It was concluded obviously he was not human,that explained his supernatural abilities.As for his place in the universe he was told that he will have to find that out on his own.Not satisfied, he left West City in search of his destiny. Powers/Abilities Super Natural Strength Legandies's chief ability, he is supernaturally strong due to his heritage from both Saiyans and Rhelomathi decent.Both Saiyans and the Rhelomathi have hightened physical strength(even though that of the Rhelomathi is greater) causing him to have great physical power.Because of his heritage Legandies's strength easily exceeds that of a Human by that of almost 600x.If a Human were strong enough to lift 2 tons and punch with the force of 500 pounds, it would be expected that Legandies's strength would be to the level that he would be able to life 2,400,000 lbs and punch with the force of 300,000 lbs of tremendous force.Even without the traditional methods of training,Legandies is more than capable to defend himself against a master.This is proven during one of his travels, Legandies defeated multiple Master Martial Martial artists with brute strength alone,not counting his Superhuman speed.And this is not his maximum either.When studied by a Proffessor in West City,his analysis showed him that theoretically Legan's true strength is incalcualable due to certain fluxes and power ups in his ablilities as he ages. Legandies's strength is considered a marvel and many places he goes,often being praised for being so physically fit.While in other places he has been hunted for supposedly being a "Demon" or "Monstrosity".And as he ages he grows more powerful due to his muscles developing more the more he lives,just like Humans do.Unlike humans though,Legan's strength constistantly increases with age by that of almost 40,000 lbs as exposed when he turned 5 and noticed he could lift objects that he previously would struggle with.When he does research with the Scientist in West City it is hypothisized that by the time he turned 52 he would be more powerful than a collapsing star and be able to outmuscle previous thought impossible things such as a Black Hole.Even this is inaccurate due to the Proffessor not accounting the fact that between that time and that of the current one,physical exercise or training could enhance the process and make him even more powerful than what is predicted. SuperHuman Speed Legandies can move any part of his body at immense speeds due to his heritage as a Saiyan and Rhelomathi. Legan can run at speeds much higher than the speed of sound even the speed of light. He can act in superspeed with 1 to zero slip ups this also counts towards his ability to think at a very fast pace also.Just as his Super Strength does,this ability and the maximum usage increases over periods of time.As Legan gets older,he is noticibly quicker than he previously was.As a young child,Legandies could already travel faster than Proffessional Athletes and as the years past he would now find himself faster than the naked eye can precive.As of now,if Legandies's speed would be measured,his top speed he would be able to travel at speeds faster than that of 50 times the speed of light.This making sub abilities such as Accelerated Perception(or perceiving information so fast that time seems to have slowed down),Intangibility(or moving his molecules so fast that he can move through solid objects),Accelerated Reflexes,Aim Dodging,and the Flash Step(or moving so fast it seemed as if the person has teleported) like childs play. While comparable to his Super Strength,Legandies's is noticiably faster than he is strong.When he runs,the air/wind displacement that forms around his body moving at that speed could easily cause Storms,Tornado's and other natural disasters. He is way to fast for the human eye to perceive even when trying to watch him closely,instant dissappearing from their sight even in a jogging fashion.When he runs it seems as if he instantly disappears and reappears at the place he wants to be,scaling the planet in seconds. Enhanced Durability and Vulnerability Legandies is incredibly resistant and durable to physical and mental harm.His duraility is extremely high,allowing him to take multiple immense blows before even getting harmed a little bit.This is due to his unique super dense tissue that can take serious and fatal blows before being damages.Legandies also has very powerful bones,that are Nigh Indestructible and almost cannot be broken.When visting a Proffessor in West City,it was said that the Planet Exploding while he was on it wouldnt be enough to kill Legan.And if he wanted to,he could litterally fly into the sun and wouldnt be harmed.Legan can also take immense pressures up to Trillions of Tons of force on top of his body before surcumming to the effects,as seen on one of his journeys when he digs deep into the Earth's interior to retrive a precious gem. Superior Senses Legandies's sense of sight are highly enhanced, far more than the average human's. With this attribute Thundah can see very far distances once even spotting a small specific from almost several miles away. With this Legan can analyze the movements or specific tenses of the muscles that can tell the opponents movements before they make it. His eyes can be comparable to that of a lens on a camera that can zoom in on objects. Legan also has a extremely sensitive sense of smell. With this ability he can identify things, objects, or living things by the scent they carry from long distances. Legandies also has an acute sense of hearing causing him to hear sharp sounds and hear at above average frequencies simultaneously. Omega Level Intelligence Along with being very strong,Legandies is very intelligent also even going above and beyond that of genius level human beings.Legandies's mind is similar or even more enhanced than a high powered super computer.He is able to make complex calculations and in battle run multiple scenarios at once.Along with this he has a hightended ability for perception due to his hyper brain activity he can think at very high speeds. Super Memory Legan has an enhanced memory to the point where he doesn't forget anything that ever happens. Multilingualism Legandies is fluent in every language on the planet along with Rhelo, his father's language which is passed down biologically. Healing Factor Legandies possesses a regenerative ability. His body can heal from theoretically any wound that he is given in a matter of seconds. Supernatural Dexterity He is extremely accurate at everything he does such throwing things,reading,writing,or running. SuperHuman Stamina Legandies does not tire under normal circumstances and can exercise for extended amounts of time. Space/Time Manipulation Legan has the ability to bend time and space itself and create rifts and holes and patches in time. Precognition Legandies has the ability to see into the future,more such as the ability of Accelerated Probability. Reactive Adaptation The Reactive Adaptation ability is much like Super Saiyan 4's physiology: It instantly adapts to any threat to the body and/or it can gain experience from previous experiences such as ie. if the user were to fall off a cliff the user could develop a superhuman/supernatural power to alleviate the problem such as flight or indestructibility but it may or may not be permanent and might be a temporary power. Telepathy Legandies has the power to look into someone's mind. Whether to read their thoughts or to even put illusions inside their head. He can even link up with somebody like a mind version of a walkie talkie where they can talk to each other regardless of the distance. He could even take control of someone that is weaker minded than him. He can cause others amnesia and alter their state of perception entirely as well as being to mentally project himself anywhere he desires, even into someone's mind. Omnikinesis Omnikinesis is basically the ability to have all of the kinesis abilities or being able to control things such as elements with your mind. Imagination Manifestation Legandies has the unique ability to materialize or manifest anything he can imagine either out of pure imaginative energy or into a solid realistic form.With this he can create any weapon,tool,item,or clothing/armor he can think of just by simply imagining himself having it.Unlike Ki manifestation or the manipulation of Ki into an object,this does not effect his kids reserve.He can even go further to imagining something that gives him certain enhancements power ups.Just like a persons imagination,this ability has limitless possibilities to were he can even create living life forms from his imagination alone. Full Potential When he reaches full consciousness of his powers he will have telepathic powers, tremendous telekinetic powers, the ability to fire immensely powerful blasts, the ability to rearrange the molecular structure of matter and energy, even up to a cosmic scale. Along with that he can manipulate the very forces of the cosmos and have an unlimited amount of power such as absolute force, invinciblitiy, reality warping: The ability to manipulate reality at a cosmic level, and a vast reality warping power on a potentially infinite level and a complete arsenal of supernatural powers than knows no bounds. Techniques Legandies also the ability to create ki blasts and othrr ki based attacks although he has not mastered many.Currently he only possess the most simple of all ki attacks: Ki blasts. Transformations Legandies currently has no transformations,this is due to him never being properly trained. Weaknesses None is completely exposed yet as an exact weakness of Legandies but thief have been things that seem to weaken him such as lagre chuncks of Radioactive Rocks. Weapons Two Katana's Ultimate fighting gloves Nun Chucks Events None Currently, Traveling and spreading the Word of Justice everywhere he can. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles